Sword of Secrets
by Lixie Lorn
Summary: Set between Rekka No Ken and Fuin no Tsurugi, cancelling out the timeline of the latter. Roy, Lilina and Lyn's daughter Layna find something bad, bad beyond imagining. Almost as bad as an attempted dragon attack. And that's just finding it. T for variety.


_Yes, this is –another- new fic. What's more, it's a new fandom-expect an addition to my signature within the month. XP_

Disclaimer-I do not own Fire Emblem, nor any canon characters in this story.

Notes: This story is set between the events of Fuin to Tsurugi and Rekka no Ken. (FE7 and FE6 respectively) The oneshot All In Green is technically a prequel to this story, but isn't really important-just a little fluff, really.  
I plan to keep OCs to the minimum.  
Finally, the event sin this story occurring would likely stop Fuin no Tsurugi from ever happening.

Oh, and my tactician is called Lix. For obvious reasons. XP

Fire Emblem: Sword of Secrets

The friends were sitting, in a small meadow near to the ancient castle Caelin. Roy and Lilina were holding hands, talking quietly, until someone else arrived.

"Oh, I must say that the two of you look beautiful today, like a pair of coiled flowers!" said a cheerful voice. It belonged to a girl, shortish, maybe four foot tall, with long dark green hair that fanned down behind her, and sparkling eyes of a brighter colour. She wore a blue dress, much like her mother, split at the sides. She also had a belt, a sword sheathed within it alongside a small scroll.

"What do you want, Layna?" said Roy, without looking, while Lilina groaned.  
"Oh, well, isn't that friendly." complained Layna, wiping a mock tear from her face. "You clearly don't want to hear about the secret, lost temple I found then, alright, I'll go..."

Roy started paying attention, as did Lilina.  
"Secret temple?" he asked.  
"Nuh-uh. You're clearly not interested in the temple." she said, sadly.  
"No, no, I'm sorry!" said the red haired boy. "We're interested, aren't we, Lilina?"  
"Yeah!" said the other girl. "We want to know. Really."  
"Well, it's not free. Not after how you greeted me." said Layna, suddenly sounding bright and cheerful again.

Roy felt a sense of foreboding. That smile could not be good.  
"Well," he said. "What do you want?"  
"A kiss." she replied, poking her tongue out.

Roy blinked, and looked at Lilina.  
"Which one of us _is_ she talking to?"  
"Each." added Layna.

* * *

"I cannot believe you actually made us go through with that." complained Lilina.  
"You know you liked it." remarked Layna. "Come on, it's a few minutes this way into the forest."  
"I don't trust this forest." said Lilina immediately.  
"Oh, don't worry, Lilina." said Layna roguishly. "I'm sure us helpless damsels can count on dear Roy, riiight?"  
"You can count on me?" he said. "Who's going to save me from you?"  
"If she tries to make a move they'll find her body tomorrow. If ever." said Lilina, glaring at her friend.  
Layna just poked her tongue out again, and stopped suddenly, pointing.  
"Look."

The other two looked.  
"At what?" said Lilina eventually.  
"That!" said Layna impatiently, rapping at the air, making a noise like knuckles on stone.

Roy blinked.  
"...what did you just do? Are you playing tricks on us?"  
"No!" said Layna, indignantly. "It's right. _Here._"

Impatiently, she grabbed Roy's hand and pulled him closer.

He gasped.

In front of him, appearing from nowhere the instant their skin touched, was a mighty wall, a temple almost rising above the canopy-overgrown, surrounded by trees, branches spearing into it and from it.

"What _are _you looking at?" said Lilina, irritated.  
"It's... a temple... but I couldn't see it until Layna... Lay, touch Lilina."

Both girls blinked, but Layna did as she was bid and touched Lilina's hand.  
She yelped in surprise as she too saw the wall.

While Roy blinked in shock. "It's gone."  
Layna impatiently grabbed his hand, and he saw again, now looking very confused. Layna dragged the two of them around the wall-an immense wall, it took a few minutes-before they found a doorway. One day, there had probably been a pair of mighty doors, but now there was only long rotted wood and a doorway.

Layna pulled them in, and then let go of their hands as she dashed towards another archway.

Roy was surprised at the sight around him still being there, and figured that it was because they were inside. But still...  
"This is weird." he said, asserting himself just by speaking the words aloud.  
"Got that right." said Lilina, sounding not confused but deeply interested. She went after Layna, and Roy followed.

"Come on!" called Layna, her voice echoing in the empty space as she stopped briefly, letting them catch up a few metres before dashing forwards again.

They started to run after her, wondering why she was in such a hurry.

The stopped dead when they caught up, almost colliding with her back.  
"Look." she said, her hushed, spellbound voice a command.

They obeyed, looking over her shoulder.

There was a pedestal in the dead centre of the room-in fact, the dead centre of the temple. The pedestal was the shape of the Imperial Seal of Bern, the Fire Emblem. In the centre of it was a sword.

It was long, black, thin and sharp. It looked like something between a katana and a rapier.

Lilina backed away.  
"No, no, no, no…" she said, shaking her head, fear foremost in her voice. "This is wrong. Wrong… can't you feel it, Lay?"  
Her eyes were wide with terror.  
"She's right…" said Roy. "It feels… wrong. It's the only word."  
"Well, I guess…" said Layna. "But… I want to touch it."  
"Notgoodnotgood." said Lilna, shaking her head wildly.  
"Come on." said Roy. "We might as well."  
Lilina groaned as her friends walked forwards.

"For the record? You're both idiots." she said. She sighed. "We're all idiots."  
She walked after them, until the three were arrayed around the altar and the weapon it bore.

"Now." said Roy.

They reached together.  
Layna reached with interest and wonder.  
Roy reached with guarded curiosity.  
Lilina reached with eyes clenched shut, whispering. "Badideabadideabadidea…"

She could not have been closer to the truth.

When they touched it, it glowed, emitting impossible black light.

They stumbled away, almost burnt, their paths converging together until the three collapsed against a wall, the girls leaning on Roy.

The sword hovered as a loud cracking sound was heard. The pedestal split.

The sword remained in the same position as its altar broke.  
The tip of the sword flared, wickedly sharp, an arc.

And it floated still, before slowly moving, until the point faced upwards.  
There was an almighty crack, like thunder, magnified a thousand fold.

A voice issued forth from the sword.  
"Yes. That was a bad idea indeed. Noble blood of Caelin, returning with two other houses, exactly what I needed." the voice said, chuckling. "Now, if one of you will just claim this sword of mine, we can get on with fixing this world."

"Don't trust him." said Lilina and Layna at the same moment.  
"I wasn't going to." said Roy quietly.

"You've already released me." laughed the odd sound, cruel, yet with a hint of nobility. "You may as well get the credit for it."

"We're leaving. Now." said Lilina, grabbing Layna's arm, pulling the girl along. She didn't resist, and Roy followed.  
"We need to tell everyone about this." said Roy, Lilina nodding.  
"We just released an ancient evil… or something…" said Layna, thrown completely off balance.  
"Yeah. We're gonna be in huge trouble." said Roy dryly.

* * *

_Like?_


End file.
